leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Castell, the Manifest of Chaos
Back from the 'break' Well, I've been in hospital for 11 straight days and it is only now, a week later that I am finally getting back into society. While I was there, however, I brought my beloved notebook/scrapbook and I worked up concepts about an arcane weapon girl and a time-disrupting satyr-horse-thing. Yeah, spoiled that, huh? Well, let's dive into the eternal source of evil known as Castell: Champion Abilities Disclaimer: Random icons to entertain you. Ability= of target's health in magic damage to any enemy unit caught within the area. This cannot occur more than once every 8 seconds. }} |-| Ability Details= * Dimensional Disruption is a passive ability that causes enemies around Castell to be dealt magic damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health over a short duration. Ability= Castell thrusts his arm into an enemy unit, dealing magic damage and reducing the target's magic resist for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost=No |costtype=cost }} |-| Ability Details= * Chaos Strike is a single-targeted spell that deals magic damage and causes the target to lose a percentage of their magic resist for a short duration. Ability= Castell sinks into the ground, becoming untargetable for 1.5 seconds while spreading corruption in a 550-radius area around him, dealing magic damage to all enemies on it and slowing them by 35% for a short duration. During the effect, Castell cannot move, attack or cast spells. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=No |costtype=cost }} |-| Ability Details= * ' Ability= Castell lashes at an enemy unit, dealing magic damage and stunning them for a short duration. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= No cost |costtype= |range=725 }} |-| Ability Details= * '''Shadow Puncture' is ranged single-target ability that causes Castell to lash at a target with a shadow whip, dealing magic damage and stunning them for a short duration. * The ability icon is ugly as ****, I know. :P Ability= Castell becomes a living symbol of apocalypse, reducing incoming damage by 75% for the duration. Castell then grabs onto enemy champions within 425-range, suppressing them and colliding with each other, dealing magic damage. Once the effect ends, Castell gains a 100% movement speed bonus which decays over the next 1.5 seconds. During the effects of Monument of Devastation, Castell cannot move, attack or cast spells. However, he is immune to displacement crowd controls (any hard cc that interrupts). |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= No cost |costtype= }} |-| Ability Details= * Monument of Devastation is a pointblank area of effect ultimate ability that causes Castell to transform into a statue of apocalypse, reducing nearly all incoming damage dealt to him for the duration. Surrounding enemy champions upon cast are suppressed and flinged into the air, colliding with each other and suffering magic damage. During this time, Castell cannot move, use basic attacks or cast abilities. After the effects end, Castell gains a short-lived burst of movement speed. ** tl;dr It's surrounding you. Lore Since I am a lazy ****, Castell's lore will come withing the next days. However, you can get some background info on him in Cygnus's lore here: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Commander_Marko/Cygnus,_The_Galactic_Magus Skin Umm, I'm no Leonardo Da Vinci, so don't expect that level of art from me. But if you know an artist who can color images to make them look like actual splash arts, give me a call (send me a message on my message wall). Theorized Item Build Change Log Category:Custom champions